


That's worse

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's worse

_Do you think I'm crazy?_

He wants her to say no.

If she says he's just confused, he'll laugh - or he'll slide his laptop off the desk and spread it open until it breaks in half.

_I don't want to._

_But yes._


End file.
